


Donuts

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Donuts, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019, im hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: This is why they can’t buy expensive gifts for each other





	Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. I wrote this a bit too late, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

“What are you doing?” Alex asked Supergirl who jumped on her seat and dropped her phone.

“ _ Nothing _ _!_” Supergirl answered and rushed to pick her phone from the floor. Somehow the agent was faster than her and picked up the phone, reading what she was searching.

“Awww that’s so cute” Alex chuckled while Kara grabbed her phone back. “Do you need help?” 

The blonde let out a long sigh and nodded. The agent led her sister to one of the conference rooms they had in the DEO and they sat next to each other on the long table.

“What you got?” Alex asked and looked at her sister.

“Well, according to Google first result on ‘1-year anniversary gifts’ the traditional gift is paper but the modern gift is a clock. So I was thinking to either draw her a clock or buy her a paper clock” Kara said with a serious voice. 

“I hope you are joking…” 

“Of course I’m  _ joking. _ I have no idea what to buy for Lena” Kara yelled, grateful for the soundproof glass. “I don’t understand. Buying her gifts for her birthday or Christmas was so easy. Why can’t I choose what to buy her now?”

Alex had her thinking face on as she spoke “How about jewellery? Maybe a necklace or a bracelet or-”

  
  
“I don’t think I am ready to ask Lena to marry me…” Kara said like it was the logical answer to Alex’s suggestions.

“What? I didn’t say give her an engagement ring, just a bracelet or something” the redhead laughed awkwardly.

  
“On earth, you use a ring to propose but on Krypton we used bracelets. As much as I love Lena, I believe it’s too soon for us to get married” Kara pointed out and facepalm on the table. She sighed since once again came across a dead end.

  
  
“Well I didn't know that and I am _so_ happy I didn’t buy you that bracelet on your 18th birthday” Alex said while patting Kara’s back, making the blonde chuckle.

Kara turned to her sister “what if I bake her muffins?” she asked and her eyebrows furrow at her sister chuckle.

“I thought you said you loved her” the agent burst into laughter when the hero glare at her. If she was someone else, Kara would probably burn her to ash by now.   
  


“ _ Agent Danvers, we need you and Supergirl” _ the Director said into the comms and the two women stood from their chairs.

“Looks like duty calls. How about we put a pause on this conversation until tonight. We can watch movies with anniversaries for our sisters night” Alex said in a soft voice while walking to the door.

  
  
“Thank you Alex. You are the best” Kara smiled at her sister and gave her a huge bear hug before they walked out of the conference room.

* * *

Lena was staring at the empty email in front of her. She opened it thirty minutes ago in order to answer back but she’s been staring to nothingness so far.

She sighed and twirled her chair around. Her eyes caught the big doughnut box on her coffee table. Kara bought it for their lunch date, wanting her girlfriend’s first doughnut experience to be amazing.

**~~ Flashback ~~**

The blonde enthusiastically talked about the doughnut shop close to the park and how much she loved it, declaring they have the best doughnuts she ever tried. After eating their lunch, Kara opened the box with the dozen doughnuts and let Lena choose first. Lena’s eyes went wide when she saw all the choices. All the doughnuts were different and she had no idea which one to choose.

  
“This is Glazed Raspberry, Strawberries and Kreme, Chocolate Dreamcake” Kara started pointing at each doughnut. “Lotus Caramelised Biscoff, Nutty Chocolatta, Chocolate Custard” at this point Lena was trying really hard not to drool over the sugary beauty in front of her. “Lemon Meringue, Salted Caramel Cheesecake, Apple Pie, Chocolate Sprinkles, Raspberry Jam and Glazed Ring in case you just wanted to try a simple one” 

  
  
“They all look delicious” Lena whispered and licked her lips. “Which one would you recommend for my first?” she looked at Kara and chuckled. The blonde was eyeing the strawberry one. Lena smiled and cleared her throat.

“Oh, em…” Kara looked at Lena a bit guilty “the first time I had a doughnut, Alex wanted me to try a classic one so I ate a Chocolate Custard” the blonde smiled and picked the doughnut from the box for Lena. She passed it to her smiling girlfriend with a tissue underneath the sugary treat. Kara picked the strawberries and Kreme one and took a big bite, the moan leaving her mouth making Lena blush. 

  
  
Lena looked down at her own. She was planning on breaking a piece with her fingers and eating it but after looking at Kara eating her own she decided to go for it. So she brought the doughnut closer to her mouth and took a bite, trying not to ruin her lipstick.

“Oh my God!” she exclaimed, looking back at her girlfriend who had a smug smile on her face.

“Good?”

  
  
“Good? This is the best thing I ever ate in my _ life” _ Lena declared and took another bite, not caring about her lipstick anymore. 

  
  
Kara laughed and moved closer to her girlfriend. “Want to try this one too?” She held her doughnut out for Lena and the raven-haired woman nodded and took a small bite, moaning at the sweetness. “I know I will regret this later, but I want to try them all” the CEO stood and walked to the small bar she had on the side of the office. She filled two glasses of water and took a knife out of the drawer.  They cut all the doughnuts in fours and Lena took a bite out of each one, drinking water when it got too sweet. Kara ate the ones that Lena found too sweet happily.

“I think I’m too full to move” Lena sighed while laying on Kara’s thighs. Maybe taking a bite from twelve different doughnuts was too much for her. She opened her eyes and chuckled when she saw Kara licking her lips after finishing her last doughnut. 

“They are truly amazing. I could eat them every single day” the blonde whispered. That was the last thing Lena heard before falling asleep, using her girlfriend’s legs as her pillow.

**~~Flashback end~~**

When Jess woke her up an hour later, Kara was already gone. The blonde left a note on the box, saying she had an emergency and the rest of the doughnuts belong to Lena. She smiled remembering how much Kara loved those doughnuts...wait a minute. She raised the phone and called Jess to her office. 

The assistant opened the door and walked to Lena’s desk. “Yes, Ms Luthor?”

“Please create an offer for this doughnut shop” the CEO said and gave Jess a paper with the name of the shop. 

Jess looked at the paper and then back at her boss. She nodded and walked outside, eyeing the box on the coffee table. She probably already made the connection as to why Lena wanted to buy the small doughnut shop.

* * *

Lena was eating the last piece of the lemon meringue doughnut when she heard the familiar whoosh of the red cape. She turned with a glare at her girlfriend and said “You’ve ruined me” 

The hero laughed and walked closer opening the box. She saw a few pieces gone from what she left earlier. She picked up a salted caramel cheesecake one for herself and smiled back at Lena. “Are you sure? Because the last time your eyes shone like that was when I introduce you to the Harry Potter books” she leaned in and pecked Lena’s lips.

Lena rolled her eyes with a smile. Before she could answer the door of her office open swiftly and Jess walked inside. “Ms Luthor, I have the papers ready for the Doughnut shop offer” the assistant stopped in her tracks “Oh, I am sorry, I wasn’t aware you had a visitor” 

Lena glared at Jess. This was the first time the assistant entered her office without knocking and there wasn’t an emergency. Jess had no right to ruin Kara’s gift like that. 

  
  
“The offer for  _ what _ ?” the hero stared at the assistant before turning to Lena. 

“You can come back later, Jess” the CEO was still glaring at her assistant. When the door closed she stood up and walked to Kara. “It was supposed to be a surprise for our one-year anniversary” she placed her arms around Kara’s neck and smiled shyly.

Kara just stared in outer shock. “Lena, you _can’t_ buy me a doughnut shop” she pointed out and escape from Lena’s arms. “It’s our one-year anniversary and you choose to buy me a doughnut shop? I mean don't get me wrong it will be awesome, but honey, a doughnut shop? Really?” Kara sat on the chair across Lena’s desk and placed her face in her hands.

  
  
“But you love the doughnut shop” Kara looked up at the worried voice. “And you said you would love to eat those doughnuts every day so I thought if I buy the shop you can just enter and pick the doughnuts you want, free of charge” Lena just shrugged and sat on the other chair, next to Kara.

  
  


“Kara reached over and took Lena’s hand, her blue eyes locking with green. “My love, you could have bought me a doughnut and I would think it was the greatest gift ever. You don’t have to buy my affection with literally buying the shops I love.” the blonde chuckled. “How about from now own you will ask Jess for help when it comes to gifts because I have a feeling what she did was no accident” 

Lena sighed. Kara was right and if Jess didn’t pull this little trick she  _ would _ buy the doughnut shop and Kara would probably be mad. “I really should give her a raise” 

  
  
“Yes, you... should” Kara turned and looked down at the city, her eyebrows furrowed. “I have to go. Let’s finish this conversation later” She kissed Lena and walked to the balcony door. “Oh and one more thing” The blonde turned around “don’t buy me a bracelet. I will explain later” and she disappeared into the blue sky.   
  


Lena stood up after a few minutes and walked out of her office. She stopped in front of Jess desk and spoke “I know what you did was no accident. I don’t know how you knew Supergirl was in my office but you should know what you did was  _ wrong _ . Don’t expect to get your paycheck tomorrow”. Lena smirked at the assistant's shocked face “It takes a day or two for the Finance department to accept and update your raise” and just like she came she walked back to her office, letting the shocked assistant behind.

  
  
She paused before closing her office door “Oh, and next time just tell me I overdid it, please” she said with a soft voice and closed her door.

* * *

“The food was amazing, thank you” Kara smiled at the waiter who took their empty plate.

  
  
The waiter smiled and nodded “I will be right back with the dessert menu.”

  
  
“I want to give you your gift” 

“I have something for you”

Lena and Kara said at the same time when the waiter walked away. Lena chuckled when Kara looked at her suspiciously. “I promise, Jess approved it” and chuckled again when Kara physically relaxes at that.

“Okay, but I want to give you mine first please” Kara pouted and Lena’s heart melted and nodded. Kara took a deep breath and grabbed the small box from her suit jacket. “I wasn’t sure what to buy you, and honestly I feel a bit dumb for not giving this to you earlier” She placed the box on the table and looked at Lena with her big blue eyes and a soft smile. 

  
  
Lena pulled the box closer to her and opened it. She gasped when she saw the watch. She recognises it because Alex has a similar one. She never questioned why Kara hasn’t given her one because she thought Alex had it for work emergencies. She slowly lifted the top part and she saw the small button with the House of El sigil on it, a small smile spreading across her face.

“I asked brainy to make some adjustments on it. The sound that makes is different than Alex’s and if you press it three times I will show up as Kara Danvers, not Supergirl.” the blonde winked and Lena laughed. 

They had to pause their conversation because the waiter was back with the dessert menu. When they were left alone once again, Lena removed the small pillow that the watch was around from the box and noticed the small folded paper at the bottom. She took it out of the box and opened it. She looked up at Kara in confusion.

  
  
The blonde blushed and fiddle with her glasses. “It’s a poem I wrote for you in Kryptonese”

  
  
“Will you read it to me?” Lena tried to pass the paper to Kara but the blonde shook her head. 

  
  
“I won’t because you will be able to read it in a few months” Kara smiled, a hopeful look in her eyes.

  
  
“Wait, are you going to teach me Kryptonese?” Lena whispered with an excited smile. Her smile got bigger when Kara nodded and she reached out her hand on the table, the blonde taking it in her own and squeezing softly. “Now I feel like  _ my gift _ is dumb” 

“No, honey, I doubt it” the reported said in a soft voice and squeezed Lena’s hand once again. 

The raven-haired woman reached into her bag and took out a small folder and passed it to Kara with a blush. The blonde opened the small folder and gasped when she realized what the small card was. 

“It’s for the doughnut shop. You said you can eat one of those doughnuts every single day so I made a special deal for you. You can now get  _ one  _ free doughnut per day for a _whole year_ as long as you show that ca-.” Lena was cut off by Kara’s soft lips and smiled into the kiss.

“This is the greatest gift ever. Thank you so much” Kara said and kissed Lena again.

  
  
  
  
  


Kara used her gift card every single day. Even if she was not in the mood for a doughnut, which was rare, she would get one for Lena or her sister. She felt bad for getting a free doughnut and nothing else so she bought a second one or a coffee until the owner told her that Lena paid for the 365 doughnuts Kara was allowed with the card. 

“How much did you pay for the card?” Kara once asked one day.

Lena picked the papers from Jess desk and looked straight into the blonde’s eyes “Less than what I would pay for the shop” she said with a raised eyebrow, making Jess snorted.

Kara nodded with a chuckle which was cut short by the elevator doors closing.

**Author's Note:**

> THAT’S IT. I WILL BUY DOUGHNUTS TOMORROW.
> 
> I think my writer's battery started running low. It took longer to put my thoughts into words. Can I just imagine it and docs will write it itself? No? Okay _(:’c」∠)_
> 
> 2am joke:  
Why is it called 'flashback'?  
Beacuse Barry keeps going back in time.
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
